1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof which are capable of reducing power consumption using an image quality processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, ultra-high performance electronic apparatuses are emerging. In recent years, with the needs of users for viewing realistic images in various types of display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), high definition display apparatuses capable of displaying images with high resolution of ultra-high definition (UHD) or greater resolution have been developed.
However, there is a disadvantage in that considerable power is consumed to display a high definition image in a high definition display apparatus.